dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamcha (Universe 9)
Yamcha (ヤムチャ Yamucha), also known as Android 17 (Jinzōningen Jū Nana-Gō), is an Android constructed by Dr. Gero and is one of the four known Z-Fighters from Universe 9. Similarities and Differences This Yamcha is much more powerful than the Yamcha in Universe 18. He is a master martial artist and was then changed into an Android, Android 17. It's unknown how he was turned into a cyborg, but due to him being called Android 17, it's possible that he could have been re-created by Dr. Gero somehow instead of the original Android 17 and 18. Unlike and , he does not age and shares a deeper compassion and wisdom through the Androids and their technology. Like his other counterparts, Yamcha trained with Master Roshi, which is how he came to wear the signature orange Turtle School gi. But unlike his counterparts, this Yamcha met Grandpa Gohan, and became his student and surrogate grandson in a similar way to Goku. Another significant difference ben Universe 9 Yamcha and his other counterparts is that due to the lack of the Saiyan's influence on Earth, Yamcha married Bulma and started a family, giving birth to a son named Trunks and a daughter named Bra. Though unlike their counterparts, Yamcha's children are full-blooded Humans. Just like the Androids from Universe 14, he has the potential to defeat a Super Saiyan, but as stated before has superior fighting skills. He's also been trained by Grandpa Gohan and Master Roshi, due to him wearing his signature student fighting Gi. Unlike the Androids, his artificial body has been fully updated. While Android 17 and 18 have had their body's energy used up from constant uses of ki energy, he knows the Androids would eventually shut down from this flaw, speculating it would be in the next 10 years. Because of this, he wants to help them before that happened. Biography Versus the Old Master Yamcha, as a Human, would eventually meet Bulma and during their travels to search for the Dragon Balls. He would fight Gohan and lose to him, begging for the old master to train him. During this time, he developed a romantic relationship with Bulma. Round One Introduction Yamcha is first revealed on Page 141, Chapter 6 in the DBM Webcomic, and Chapter 26 in the DBM Novel, as he walks out onto Universe 9's space as he and Tien come to watch Krillin's fight against Salza of Universe 8. Lunch Break Yamcha is seen again during the lunch break intermission between the first and second halves of the First Round.This scene is expanded upon in Chapter 32 of the novel, when he teases Krillin by congratulating him in his victory against Salza of Universe 8, a weak opponent in comparison to them. Tien gives banter by claiming Yamcha is always the first to rush into danger at full speed, and that the should really save their energy for later matches.Yamcha boasts back that he doesn't want to fight under the radar, and wants to shine in the tournament. Krillin says that Yamcha is so cocky because he thinks he is stronger than Tien. The two express excitement in fighting each other again, to which Yamcha disagrees. He prefers not to fight each other in the tournament or to be eliminated early, as it would give them a better chance of winning. Yamcha changes the subject to how so many universes have similar counterparts, drawing similarities to the Trunks' of Universes 12, 16 and 18 compared to the Trunks of their own universe, and likewise with the Videls from Universes 16 and 18. Krillin notes the strangeness in it all, especially when a weird Saiyan from Universe 18 greeted him after his first match. They all found it difficult to imagine that a gentle Saiyan could exist. Yamcha states they can always change their attitude over time. He remembers the days of "when Tien was an asshole", making light of a time when they were once enemies. Krillin and Tien make note of how Trunks of Universes 12, 16 and 18 similar to their own, including being sons of Bulma. That is, until they saw Trunks of Universe 12 transformed into a Super Saiyan against Cooler, to which they were shocked that a kind warrior like him is a terrible Saiyan, once again showing their prejudice of the warrior race. Yamcha angrily slams his fists on the lunch table, "If one of those monsters raped Bulma, I will kill him! So what if I break the rules!" Krillin calms Yamcha down, making him ponder, "what if Bulma and this Saiyan liked each other? Bulma could like anyone. She has a big heart behind that nice pair of...", jokingly referring to her breasts. Broly's Rampage The participants of Universe 9 observed the battle between Vegetto and Broly, noting how impressive their enormous powers and abilities are. They are unaware of who this Saiyan from Universe 20 is, but Yamcha is impressed by his muscular appearance and sheer brutality. Yamcha and the others watched in awe as Vegetto transformed into Super Saiyan 3, his mass and density changing so much from his raw power that he created a new center of gravity, which many spectators who could not fly were sent hurdling into Vegetto's gravitational pull. As they watched Goku, Gohan and Uub of Universe 18 set off to catch stray spectators caught in Vegetto's gravity, Yamcha, Krillin and Tien went to support their efforts, as they were now seeing these Saiyans as "not so bad" for helping out innocent people; especially when compared to their pure evil counterparts in Universe 13. Yamcha vs. Android 18 Yamcha's first round was against Android 18 of Universe 14. Yamcha asks Android 18 to forfeit, and seemingly flirted with her, but #18 shrugged it off and shot a blast at him. As the fight began, Yamcha stated that Android 18 was an "Artificial Human" as well, making #18 slightly shocked and upset, throwing a barrage of ki blasts in anger, which Yamcha easily dodges. Yamcha believes she suffered the worst fate, since she and her brother lost their identities and never reclaimed any knowledge of their past lives. Yamcha offers to help her, but #18 angrily declines. Yamcha states that he can read the grief on #18's face, and states that #18 regrets all the sins she has committed, and he states that he is the Android 17 of his universe. As Android 18 throws several punches at Yamcha, he dodges them all, completely outclassing her. As Yamcha pins #18 to the ground by the arm, beginning the Vargas' countdown. #18 screams in protest that Yamcha will never win their match, to which Yamcha states that he no longer cares about the tournament, and forfeits at the last second. Yamcha tells #18 to have fun in the tournament, and offers her to come to Universe 9's balcony later on, when she is ready to talk. #18 gives him a cold stare in retaliation. With Yamcha forfeiting the match, Android 18 is declared the winner. Yamcha flies back to Universe 9's space, with Krillin taunting, "This sucker fell for her beautiful eyes! How naive...". (Unbeknownst to Krillin, that it was he who fell in love with #18 in every other universe). Tien also retorts back, saying that "Yamcha is incapable of passing the first few rounds...Was there a curse on this tournament for Yamcha?", a reference to how Yamcha never advanced past the quarterfinals of each Tenkaichi Budokai. Yamcha apologizes and states how he changed his mind after fighting #18, and instead claims to "save these lost souls" instead of having fun in the tournament. Other Round One matches Tien vs Sun Wukong DBM Novel Chapter 57: Yamcha asks Tien if he believes he can defeat his opponent, who cannot seem to gauge the Monkey King's strength by sensing his power level. Sun Wukong materializes a small yellow cloud in order to fly to the ring, to which a shocked Yamcha, Krillin and Goku recognize as the Kinto-Un (Flying Nimbus). Yamcha wonders how he was able to obtain the mystical cloud. Tien reminds Wukong that he has to touch the ring in order to begin the match, to which he responds by brandishing a small red staff and magically extending it to touch the ground. Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku are again surprised how Sun Wukong has possession of the Nyoi-Boi (Power Pole). However, Yamcha and Goku both notice a fundamental difference in their staffs: Sun Wukong's Nyoi-Boi can grow and shrink in length, but also in width, which the Power Pole on Earth can only do the former functions. They also notice the immense weight of Sun Wukong's Nyoi-Boi, which is unlike the Power Pole, which is the same weight as a normal wooden staff. After Tien easily wins his match, Yamcha congratulates him by joking that "he had fun finally." Eleim vs Android 16 DBM Novel Chapter 60:Eleim has Android 16 pinned down with the artificial gravity he created with the Ultra Armor, but hesitates to destroy #16 despite him being just an android. Yamcha is the first to notice Eleim's serious composure and desperation in winning his match, and recommends #16 to give up in order to ensure his own survival. However, #16 finally forfeits once Eleim admits that he "does not want to shoot a man down", confirming that Eleim has good intentions for entering the tournament, and is not tainted by selfishness. When questioned by Eleim, #16 cites Universe 9's Yamcha as a source of inspiration, as he followed his example to forfeit in order to show mercy and help another person in need. King Cold vs Videl DBM Novel Chapters 61-63: Yamcha watches his star student Videl take on the opponent who gave her masters a tough fight in the past. Cold fights her to a stalemate in his second form, forcing him to transform into his third form, to which Videl answers by pushing her Kaioken to its limits. Yamcha comments on her progress as a warrior and to wield the Z-Sword with finesse. Cold breaks the Z-Sword and Elder Kaioshin is released. Cold goes straight into his final form, and demands the two to attack him both together. Videl powers up to her maximum Kaioken and unleashes a Kamehameha at the Frost Demon, but fails to fase the tyrant. Videl quickly forfeits. The Universe 9 inhabitants formally greet their new guest except for Yamcha, who casually cheers, "hi there, gramps!" The trio of masters begin questioning the Old Kaioshin, Yamcha asking how he was imprisoned in the Z-Sword, and if there is a higher deity above him, to which the elder god briefly answers their queries. Yamcha finally asks how he will be able to unlock Videl's hidden potential, and if it would have been enough to defeat King Cold during her match earlier. End of the First Day DBM Novel Chapter 72: Universe 9 gets an unexpected visit from Universe 18's Goku and Gohan, who they stare at with prying eyes. Goku breaks the tension by lamenting that Krillin's counterpart of his universe could not come to participate in the tournament, as his wife wouldn't let him. The Earthlings are all surprised of the revelation, especially Krillin, whom asks "I have a wife?" Goku replies with a yes, and points to Android 18 in Universe 14's space. Yamcha bursts out laughing, "I can’t believe it! How could HE pull off marrying such a babe...unreal?!?” Videl, who was eavesdropping on their conversation, catches Yamcha redhanded and lays into him about how she knew he is attracted to #18 and is jealous of Krillin's Universe 18 counterpart. Yamcha tells Videl to keep quiet, as he doesn't want Bulma to walk outside and hear this, and reassures that his actions and intentions are honorable. Goku changes the subject and asks how Yamcha managed to become a cyborg. Yamcha deflects on the topic by saying it's a long story, and asks Goku on how he is a Saiyan, yet is somehow good natured. Goku brings up how he was raised by his grandfather Son Gohan, which Yamcha replies that Son Gohan was his martial arts master. Yamcha and Krillin deduce that Son Gohan was one of the few people that might have a strong enough caliber of character to turn someone with an evil nature into a good person. Goku asks if Yamcha had ever found a woman and settled down in his universe, to which Bulma makes her way outside, along with her son Trunks to talk with everyone. Bulma also does not know who Goku and Gohan are. Trunks of Universe 9 asks in what relation do the Trunks' from Universes 12, 16 and 18 have with him, to which Goku replies that they are all the alternate sons of Vegeta and Bulma. Yamcha gets very angry, and Bulma turns away in disgust, shouting "what did I do to deserve that?". Gohan reassures her that their Bulma is very happy in their universe. Yamcha and Bulma stay silent for a few seconds, until she relieves the tension by talking about alternate daughter, Bra in Universe 18 and comparing her to her own daughter. Gohan asks why she was even interested in attending the tournament as a spectator, when she says that "she is here 'just in case'. Yamcha would not make it very far without me!" Yamcha laughs embarrassingly and agrees, saying she maintains his cybernetics to peak condition. Goku chimes in by saying how blown away he was by his display of power against #18. Yamcha gets the feeling that the Saiyan is implying that he is weaker in Goku's universe, to which Yamcha smiles and is comforted by the fact he is still alive in an alternate universe, even ones with multiple Saiyans in them. Now viewing Universe 18 in a positive light, Yamcha feels that their conversation is over, and Yamcha and Bulma head to Universe 14's balcony to talk to #17 and #18 to see if they will consider being repaired. The androids coldly stare at the former bandit, and #17 arrogantly replies that Yamcha wouldn't have defeated him if he had fought against Yamcha instead of his sister. Yamcha wishes to be like his master Gohan, and redeem someone fallen from the path of good and guide them back to it. He realizes they have been without human contact for decades, after they killed everyone on Earth. He figured it would be difficult to bridge the gap between them. Yamcha decides to give the siblings some time alone and leave them be, for now. Round Three Babidi's Invasion For a majority of the time of Babidi's Majin invasion, Yamcha, along with the rest of Universe 9, were completely oblivious of Babidi's invasion, as they were all in their private wing until Yamcha leaves Universe 9's wing and stumbles upon an intense battle with the Majins. After witnessing the battle, Yamcha quickly returns to Universe 9's apartment to inform his friends of what's happening outside. When Tien suggests they should help fight off the Majins, Elder Kai quickly intervenes and says they should stay in their apartment to protect him, saying if the ritual between him and Raditz is interrupted, they might die. A pair of Majins storm into Universe 9's apartment and attack them; however, they are quickly defeated by Yamcha, Tien and Videl. Later on, and invade their apartment; however, are easily defeated by the Humans. Trivia *Yamcha trained under Gohan along with Krillin in universe 9. (see chapter 72 of Dragon Ball Multiverse novel) *When Yamcha gives up the fight against Android 18, Tien mentions that Yamcha seems to be incapable of moving past the First Round of a fighting tournament. This is a common joke among DBZ fans, as Yamcha never made it past the first round of any of the World Martial Arts Tournaments throughout Dragon Ball. *Both #17 and Yamcha are seemingly more angry at XXI (in the Japanese translation of the manga) in which Yamcha says "くそったれ (kusottare)", in which he uses foul language. *In one of 's premonitions he sees Yamcha saying he could be not beaten by someone who defeated everyone else (presumably Vegetto) and asking if that makes him the strongest out of all universes. Gallery Yamcha800.jpg|'Yamcha (Art poster drawn by Gogeta jr.)' dbm_281_col_by_bk_81-d4k6b88.png|'Yamcha completely dominating #18' 18AndYamcha.jpg|Yamcha holding a deactivated #18 YamchaU9.jpg|Yamcha looking at XXI with disgust Untitled.png|Yamcha slams the door on Jeice Yamcha strongest in all the universes.png|Yamcha: the strongest of all the universes? Yamcha atatatata.png|Yamcha and Tien pummel a Majin Cell Junior R.I.P. Videl's dignity.png|Yamcha making fun of Videl Category:Universe 9 Category:Human Category:Androids Category:Male Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers